pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Cherielle R. Blackwood
'Personality' On the outside, Cherielle is a very calm and reserved person. The Braixen is known for her sweet and social personality; always wearing a smile and willing to chat with someone, not to mention being pretty calm while doing so. She has a very gentle aura surrounding her, and will always try to do what's in the best interest for others. Cherielle is good at making friends as well, and is really just an all around pleasant person to be around. It's almost a shock you can't exactly call her nature 'gentle'. Oh, wait, no it's not. Despite her friendly exterior, on the inside, Cherielle is a very paranoid, wary person. While she's good at putting up a front and talking to people, she's actually terrified. Terrified of being hurt again, terrified of being taken advantage of again--people are scary when you don't know their true motives. She's quick to flinch away at physical touch from people she's not well acquainted with, not to mention it's very hard to earn her trust. While she calls you her friend, unless you're close to her, she doesn't trust you as far as she can throw you. 'History' Born into a small city with high risk of catching illness and a moderate crime rate, it was needless to say Cherielle didn't grow up in the best area. She was the only daughter to a Braixen mother and a Purugly father; her mother held a job close to home, while her father held a decent job in the heart of the city. For the most part, things were okay, though the family had to be very mindful of always staying clean and healthy, not to mention protect themselves from any possible threats that were laying waiting around them. The smoothness of their lives didn't last forever. One night when coming home late from work, Cherielle's father wound up getting jumped. Not only were any possessions on him stolen, but the Purugly man had sustained some pretty bad knife injuries from the criminal, as he didn't just hand his things over without a fight. Once the criminal had fled, 911 was called, and a young Fennekin Cherielle and her mother were able to be notified. They all rushed to the hospital, however, there was a problem. Due to the illness and crime rates, there were many other patients there as well. Not only this, but the hospital in the city had always known to be short-handed on medical workers, so... there was a wait to get treated. Cherielle's father could have survived, however, due to not recieving proper treatment in time, wound up passing away. After the event both Cherielle and her mother grieved for the loss of the man, however, Cherielle's mother seemed to spiral hard into depression. The woman began to drink away her sorrows, but by doing this, it only made her angrier. Angry her husband was taken away from her, angry at this horrible city, angry at the world. She started taking her drunken rage out on her daughther, which only led to her growing a huge fear of the woman. Many a times Cherielle had went to stay with her grandparents, however, they couldn't take care of her full time, so the Fennekin had to simply endure life at home during the days they couldn't watch her. Everything that happened to her thus far gave Cherielle a huge push in life; she knew she wanted to be a nurse. She wanted to help people in need, help people who were like her father so they could live, help people so they didn't end up in her situation. The girl made a huge effort to study hard, and during her time studying she wound up evolving into a beautiful Braixen. She spent years on her studies until eventually, she was able to get through all the schooling she needed and become a full time nurse. Life as a nurse still wasn't easy for the Braixen. While it did land her enough money to move out from her mother's place and get her own apartment, problems still arose. While most people who checked into the hospital were truly hurt or ill and needed assistance, every once in a while, there was a bad egg in the carton. Some people only feigned illness to get into the hospital easy and steal the drugs they used for treatments, and, because of this, Cherielle wound up being attacked by a few of them. Despite these scary institances, the nurse still stayed; it only happened a handful of times, not to mention the vast majority who checked in honestly needed help, and she couldn't turn her back on people who needed her. Unknown to the Braixen, her opinion was going to change. One day she had a Meowstic man as a patient. She nursed him back to health until he was on his way like normal, however, what was abnormal was that she saw him rather frequently after that. He kept checking in for injuries and illnesses, most of which seemed feigned, however, realistic enough to recieve treatment for. Cherielle had treated him every time, though each time making her feel more uneasy than the last. She had a right to feel that way too, the man was only repeatedly seeing her for her beauty, and one day... to put it simply, he sexually assaulted her. Using Mean Look to make sure she couldn't escape, the man took advantage of her sexually. Other faculty in the hospital had thankfully heard Cherielle's desperate muffled cries for help, and they were able to get the man away from her and escorted away by authorities. After that instance Cherielle knew she couldn't stay in this place anymore. She wanted to be out, and she wanted it as fast as possible. Somewhere where she could just... start again, maybe somehow things would turn out better than they were here. While searching through other planets, she found one that seemed to be attracting attention, one called "Vyse"... and, decided to hop on board with the others. Maybe this place would give her a better chance... 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Cherielle is pink due to the consumption of pinkan berries. At first this was an accident, but she doesn't mind the color change at all. * She's more cautious around men, even if she doesn't seem like it. * Unlike most Braixen, Cherielle doesn't keep a stick in her tail, as it always gets in the way of her brushing it. * Her eyesight and sense of smell are excellent. * Despite what has happened, will never turn down anyone who says they need medical treatment, no matter how suspicious they seem. * When it comes to her food she does indeed practice what she preaches as a nurse, her diet is very healthy and she is in very good shape. * She is ambidextrous. Category:Palatians